alil light here and there
by nubiegal
Summary: Summary-everyone joins forces to take down Umbrella and Wesker for once and for all but little do they know some pretty big forces stand in there way.new charactors in this based on real people and kitten and a fake dog pairings-Hilary X Steve X Claire


Resident evil fic

charactors-Chris age 26 Wesker age 36 Saddler age 41 Claire age 20 Kira age 13

Sherry age 15 Steve age 18 Hilary age 18 Leon age 24 Ada age 25

Luis age 24 Alfred age 19 Salazar age 21 Max age 20(nemisis)

Lucky the dog age 10(sadly dies) Sly the kitten age 8 months (lives thank god)

I do not own resident evil me and my brother were talkin about resident evil and we decided to write a story he came up with so im doing this for sometime with my lil brother please read flames excepted if u want

Summerie-everyone joins forces to take down Umbrella and Wesker for once and for all but little do they know some pretty big forces stand in there way.new charactors in this based on real people and kitten and a fake dog (pairings)-Hilary X Steve X Claire Ada X Leon Kira X Sherry Salazar X Saddler(warning gay couple)contains romance horror and yaoi and comedy plus steamy sex scenes this story is taking place after resident evil 4

Kira-When Umbrella came out the phymasuitical drugs came out with the t-virus everyone was devastated what it could do,our family me Hilary Shelia and Dave where hiding from the zombies but my dad and mom tryed to defend us from the zombies but they zombies got them.My sister Hilary is now working under Wesker and Umbrella and there were people who checked the house to see if there were any survivers in the house and found me.Now im helping them and i brought my cat and dog with me.

Hilary-It all started out when the t-virus broke out in our little town me and my younger brother were with our parents and our parents tryed to protect us but failed and died,me and my brother were left alone with no one to protect us so me trying to protect my brother best i could put him in a good hiding spot and locked all the doors and windows i then went outside to lure the zombies away so my brother would be safe little did i know Umbrella had sent Wesker to find people to help them spead the virus.As i was leading the zombies away i seen a big group of people going to each house to see if there was anyone not infected so i knew my brother would be safe so i went willing with Wesker.

In hospital room Steve thought how am I still alive I died,is this possibe I do not know but its so cool.I wonder if Claire died I hope not.If Claire is still alive i wonder what she is doing right now.Steve sits up and looks around but all he sees is a hospital room bed which he was on and curtans all around the bed so he couldnt see out "were am I" he gets up and pulles the curtan to his right over so he could see and he found Luis.

Luis dreamt saying "while i was working for Saddler i discovered the anti t-virus but i failed getting it and he discovered i switched sides" Luis wakes up and looks around "were am i why am i even still alive"he looks to his left and sees Steve lookin back at him and Luis says "who are u and where r we".

Kira prov

As me and the group left my house the zombies were starting to swarm around my house again so me not having a gun they killed them after the zombies around my house were dead we found the groups car and got in and headed to the safehouse,on the way to the safehouse they told me alittle about there self and i did the same.We arrived at the safe house and we got out of the car they had gun all over the tables and the fridge was full of food and there was a big first aid kit in the cupboard there was 4 rooms it was so late at night that it was bed time and the doors were reinforced so i didnt find it scarey anymore.The girls sleep in one room, me Chris and Leon sleep in the other and leave the other rooms to be empty. They show me around the house and show me where everything is so i will know for later notice.I look into the boxes in each room and find guns first aid kits and dressers for everyone in the house after im done lookin around I get in my bed and let sleep overtake me. Hilary prov

When I left my brother in the house I knew he was safe so I left with Wesker in the car and we took off to his lab or something I had no clue where we were going and why but I was kinda scared.I slept the whole way there so I would be wide awake when I arrived.I awoke when the car stoped and was turned off Wesker told me to follow him so I did as he asked he lead me into a big house with metel doors we steped in and he told me to go upstairs and go to the room on the right at the end of the hall and that was my room he also told me there would be some supplies for me to use if I wanted to (he gave hilary fancey clothes and guns and abunch of other stuff u see in the games)

Wesker prov

Wesker told the head of the hospital that he would be right over cause he has to see a patient and hangs up he then yells upstairs"Hilary come here please we have to go for a drive"Hilary comes down the stairs and looks at Wesker and says "were we going and what do i have to bring?" "we are going to the hospiatl to visit a friend of mine and you have to get the G-virus from the lab for me". Hilary nodds and runs to get what she needs she changes her clothes to a white skirt and a white tang top and goes back downstairs and gets in the car with Wesker to go to the hopsital.Hilary arrives at the hospital and looks around she sees abunch of people in nurse clothes and doctors running around,Wesker leads her down the hall to a room with 5 room kinda things but its just curtains seperating the beds for each person Wesker then leads her to a bed with a boy around Hilary age laying in it and say "go get the G-virus from the lab and then come back here and ill give u further instructions when u get back".Hilary runs to the lab even thou she has no clue where it is and finaly finds it and tells the guy with the gloves Wesker is requesting it and the guy hands it to her with a lil bag she says thanks and runs back to where Wesker is and hands it to him but he doesnt take it out of her hands."Take the neddle out of the bag and put 7ounces of the G-virus in it" she messures out the amount and looks back at Wesker"what now?"Wesker then tells Hilary to inject the G-virus into the young boy laying on the bed he also tells her how to do it so she dont do it wrong.Hilary then asks "who is he and why do i have to inject him with this for?"Wesker explains who Steve is and why she has to inject him so she does as she is told and injects the boy with the neddle.

Back with Kira

Kira awoke when chris came in his room and told him to get up he had no intention to get up so early so he rolled over and tryed to go back to sleep,well Chris wanted Kira to get up now cause they had to go now and get up so he grabed Kiras feet and pulled him off the bed onto the floor and all everyone in the house heard was a big thud and Kira yelling at Chris"WHAT THE FUCK DID U DO THAT FOR IM STILL TIRED AND I WANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP I AINT GOING BACK OUT THERE RIGHT NOW IM TO SCARED AND I GOTTA TAKE CARE OF MY PETS"Chris looks at Kira for aminute and then looks away and says "Kira if u dont get up now and get ready we will leave u here with nuthin, we have to go find out if there is anyone else alive in the town"Kira knowing Chris was right got up and started to get ready when he was ready he headed downstairs and got in the car that everyone was waiting for him in he put his cat and dog in the house were they would be safe for now.They headed back to town and searched houses with Kira in the middle of everyone so he wouldnt get hurt and they found no one,Claire was good with people who r younger then her so she started to talk to Kira "hey bud how u holding up ?"Kira looks at Claire with worried eyes"im worried if my sister is still alive or not she left me in the house so she could drive the zombies away from the house so i could be safe"Claire looked at Kira with understanding"im sure if she knew what she was doing she is ok shes 18 right yea im sure she is doing just fine lookin for u right now"Kira agrees and gets up to follow the group back to the safe house for the night.


End file.
